The invention pertains to dispensers for dispensing a liquid food product, such as cream. More particularly, it relates to such a liquid dispenser having a sliding closure means to regulate liquid flow from the dispenser.
Liquid dispensers are well known in food service applications. One example of such a liquid dispenser is a cream dispenser. Typically, such dispensers include a dispenser housing, which contains a reservoir for holding the liquid to be dispensed, and a valve assembly for dispensing the cream. Generally, the housing and reservoir are made of stainless steel, plastic, or other durable material acceptable for food contact, and the housing is usually provided with suitable thermal insulation. The reservoir may comprise a container or frame that supports a bag or liner that is pre-filled with the liquid to be dispensed. The liquid stored in the reservoir is cooled in the dispenser by a cooling system, such as a mechanical refrigeration system or refreezable eutectic device.
These existing liquid food dispensers have a number of disadvantages. They are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, inconvenient to clean, bulky in size, and/or cannot dispense liquid from multiple containers at one time.
There is a need, therefore, for a liquid dispenser that is convenient to use and clean, that can be constructed of relatively inexpensive materials and that is compact in size and can dispense liquid from multiple containers at one time.
A liquid dispenser in accordance with the present invention includes a sliding closure mechanism for regulating the flow of liquid from the dispenser, support means for holding the container in a substantially elevated position above the sliding closure mechanism, and connector means having a passage extending from an opening end through the sliding closure mechanism to a discharge end for communicating with the interior of the container to permit the gravity flow of liquid from the container. A cooling means can be positioned between the sliding closure mechanism and the container for cooling the liquid in the connector.
In a preferred embodiment of the dispenser, the sliding mechanism includes a slidable clamping member adapted to clamp a portion of the passage of the connector means in a closed position to prevent the flow of liquid from the dispenser and to disengage the portion of the passage in an open position to permit the flow of liquid from the dispenser. The clamping member defines a slot or channel that accommodates the passage. The clamping member is spring activated. The cooling means comprises a metallic plate with a protruding extension adapted to extend into the channel of the sliding member. In one preferred embodiment, the protruding extension of the plate may define an opening to accommodate the passage of the connector means.
The container can include a container frame for holding a pre-filled bag or liner. Optionally, the liquid dispenser can include adjustable guide means positioned on the support means for adjusting the area in which the container is held to accommodate at least two volume sizes of the container.
The liquid dispenser also can include means for controlling the temperature of the liquid stored in the container when the container is in the loaded position. In a preferred embodiment, the means for controlling the temperature includes a hermetic refrigeration system. In another embodiment, the means for controlling the temperature includes a heat pump, preferably a thermoelectric module. In still another embodiment, the means for controlling the temperature includes a refreezable eutectic cooling device.
The present invention provides a liquid dispenser that is easy to operate, relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to clean. The dispenser accommodates a variety of container sizes, provides a means for cooling the liquid as it is dispensed from the various containers and yet is still compact and convenient to use. It can be operated using as the reservoir a choice of a refillable container or pre-filled disposable container, including a pre-filled bag or liner.